cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Mender Lazarus Task Force
Overthrow Contact: Mender Lazarus Level Range: 30-39 Notes: There is no minimum team size for this Task Force. Zone: Ouroboros Location: Near the pool. Primary Enemy: 5th Column The 5th Column Overthrow (Task Force) The 5th Column Overthrow Part One Briefing Alright, let me explain something before we get started. Each of us Menders has his or her own theories on how to stop the coming storm. I call it the 'coming storm' because Silos was very clear to us before we came here that we could not reveal anything regarding the future inva-- I mean 'storm'. We need to control the variables. The more people know, the bigger the circle of those who could potentially cause alterations to the time stream. We wouldn't be able to track or control it. We'd see changes but not know where they came from and we can't have that. Each Mender has a theory on how to stop the coming storm. So, you want to give me a hand with my pet project? Note: This series of missions is recommended for group play. You're welcome to try it as a solo player, but it'll be tough. Consider yourself warned and good luck either way. Fascists. It always comes down to fascists. In your recent past the fascist 5th Column party was overthrown and the Council took their place. Now, the Council might not be the best group in the world, but compared to the 5th Column, they at least had some morals. You know nothing about what really happened during the 5th Column overthrow, namely the fact that you were directly responsible for it. Take a moment and let that sink in... okay? Ok. The battle between the two sides was close and in many timelines the 5th Column survived and prospered creating a world that is a little bit '1984,' a little bit 'Soylent Green,' and a whole lot of 'not good.' So, right off the top, I want you to go back in time and upload a computer virus onto the 5th Column network. This will give us the intel we need to find out what they're planning as well as disrupting their infrastructure enough to bring them down. Team requirements not met I admire the fact that you're ready to go on this mission. However, not all the members of your team are present. You can't go anywhere until they're here. You need at least one hero and everyone needs to be at least level 30 in order to begin. Enemies Notable NPCs * Systems Engineer (5th Column Raserei Ubermenschen Oberst, Boss) Debriefing Nice. I noticed that I had access before you even stepped back through the portal. I've been checking through some of their files. It looks like it's time for us to go on a recruiting drive. The 5th Column Overthrow Part Two Briefing You need to convince Nosferatu to join the Center's army. He's working on some very edgy tech and I don't like extrapolating where it could end up. Bringing Nosferatu on as a member of the Council might be the only way to offline his 5th Column projects. You're going to have to go in under the disguise of a Council member. We don't need to worry about a costume change or anything, we'll just have you upload some information to their systems that gives them the impression that the Council is planning an attack on that installation. Granted, that means they'll be expecting you, but I'm sure it's not anything you can't handle. Enemies Notable NPCs * Nosferatu (Archvillain) Debriefing Nicely done. Now the conflict between the Council and the 5th Column is in full swing. When Nosferatu arrives with his full contingent of Vampyri, the Center will not look a gift quadruped in the mouth. One last thing before you go. You and I have been through a lot. I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate your friendship. Here's to many more past adventures. The 5th Column Overthrow Part Three Briefing Let us not forget Newton and his lovely little laws. Simple though they might be, occasionally we can see them in action. With Nosferatu on the side of the Council, the 5th Column is responding by bringing out one of their most powerful members. Col. Burkholder is their 'equal and opposite reaction' to our earlier moves. I believe it's time for a countermove. The funny thing about Col. Burkholder, and this is simply something I've seen through history investigating him, is that he's not the most loyal individual. If his handlers believe that he'll stand for them, they've got another thing coming. However, he's a smart man so he will put up a good fight either way. I want you to go in with Nosferatu. He's now a Council member and believes that you work for the Council as well so it shouldn't be a problem. Just give Col. Burkholder the same offer you gave Nosferatu and you should be good. Enemies Notable NPCs * Nosferatu (Boss) (NPC Ally) * Archon Fleischer (Boss) (Guarding Nosferatu) * Col. Burkholder (Archvillain) Debriefing Excellent. I hoped Nosferatu would help you out on that last mission. He presence in the encounter was key for later events. Now that Burkholder is on the side of the Center, there is only one final step before the Council will truly take control. We are true allies, you and me. I will speak your name with reverence to all the times of the ages. I am in your debt. The 5th Column Overthrow Part Finale Briefing The last piece of the puzzle needs to be put in place. The last three leaders of the 5th Column need to be removed from power. You'll have Nosferatu and your new friend Col. Burkholder on your side to help you out. I bet you can't wait. Excellent. You simply need to take out Maestro, Requiem, and Vandal. Go to Striga and take them out. Once they are defeated, the rest of the Column will fall. Now, I warn you to be cautious. Everything I've found regarding this final battle tells me that there's a good chance the 5th Column may exist afterwards. They go so deep into hiding though that I have no record of them anywhere after this point. So, you need to make sure all of those leaders are taken down. Enemies Notable NPCs * Ubermenschen Boss (Boss) (One gurading each Ally) * Nosferatu (Boss) (Ally) * Col. Burkholder (Boss) (Ally) * Requiem (Archvillain) * Vandal (Archvillain) * Maestro (Archvillain) Debriefing You have taken out the 5th Column and paved the way for the Center to take control. He will rename the group, calling it the Council. His control will be harsh and nearly as deadly, but trust in time. It is for the best. Souvenir Mender Lazarus speaks of events not yet occurred. He seems to have the ability to look directly into the past and pluck from it the strings of fate. You were merely his instrument sent to fix a discordance in the time stream. You've known for sometime that the 5th Column have fallen to the Council. However, you didn't know that it was you and Ouroboros that helped the coup take place. Your first mission was a simple one, infiltrate a 5th Column base and install a computer virus designed by Mender Lazarus to take out their computers. Next you were sent to take down Nosferatu and his vile Vampyr. With them out of the way, the 5th Column's swan song was well on its way. Col. Burkholder, master of robotics almost willingly gave himself to the Council. It was his former employers that took issue with his 'transition.' Reward Unlike the larger Task Forces, "Overthrow" is more like a short Story Arc, and can be soloed in an hour. Consequently, it has no accomplishment badge, and offers only a Single Origin Enhancement reward instead of a Pool C Recipe. Category:Trials and Task Forces